Naruto: Titan Killer Trailer
by Sniper in the Dark
Summary: "Oi." Everyone froze, petrified as that voice spoke again. The blond man's azure eyes settled their glacial gaze on the entire room as no one dared move a muscle. He licked his lips, as though parched before speaking, "Have you got that out of your system, or do you want to shoot me again?"


**This is not a story, but a trailer of a future story that has yet to be created. Like a movie trailer when the real thing is not in out yet. Feel free to comment, but too many negative reviews could push back the date of when I start on this story. Or not. Depends on what I feel like.**

* * *

Mikasa dodged and slashed around Titans as little more than a blur, swooping down on the unsuspecting beast like some bird of prey as it spotted its next meal. Metal lashed out and stabbed and bore through flesh like steel serpents, carving them to pieces and letting them fall. Armin and Connie hot on her heels as they etched out a path straight to their trapped Comrades, the Abnormal Titan crushing any of its kind that dared appear before it. Guiding it towards the Trost supply depot to save their comrades.

Everything around her nothing but a blur, she still recognized the sight of two Titans closing in on a civilian, a tall man holding two knives in his hands. Defying the creatures closing in on him, boxed in as they slowly closed in on their prey.

The Abnormal paid no mind to the two Titans, eyes now locked on a nest of its own kind that swarmed the depot, walking right by without a single glance. Mikasa made to cut down at least one of the Titans before proceeding to the depot, she had to give the man a chance!

Armin saw this and stopped her, "Mikasa, wait! We don't have enough gas to save him and get to the depot. Even if we did kill the Titans we'd just be stuck on the ground, helpless!"

Connie agreed with Armin, "Our tanks were only half-full when we started this, and now we each barely have half of that. Come on, we need to save the others!"

Mikasa paused and headed toward the depot, she and her friends just behind the Abnormal now. She looked over and the man looked up and saw her and she saw him. He wasn't afraid. Mikasa raced away, the last thing she saw was the Titans reaching down for him, his knives biting into anything they could reach.

She crashed through a window and landed with her friends in front of a shocked Jean, the Abnormal having clobbered two other Titans with one fist as it felled them with ease.

* * *

Mikasa was so happy. Eren was alive! Alive and safe. He looked like he was ony asleep now as she clung to him fiercely, Armin right beside her. Jean, Annie, Bertholdt, and Reiner were all right there with them, watching.

She carried him carefully as they navigated the streets with their gear, heading towards where their comrades were regrouping. She noticed something and stopped for a moment on the roof of a building, partially crushed by the body of a fallen Titan.

The rest of her group stopped and looked at her, confused. Armin walked up to her, slowly reaching out to touch her shoulder gently. "Mikasa? What is it?"

She freed herself from her thoughts and shook her head to drive them back into the corners of her mind. "It's nothing, nothing."

She and and Armin were first to continue going. Jean and Connie followed. Bertholdt and Reiner looked down for a few minutes, eyes focused and minds stirring, before they took off too.

Annie was the last one who stayed there. Once her companions had moved on ahead, she descended to the ground slowly with her Maneuver Gear, gracefully setting down among the carnage that she examined closely.

Around her were the rapidly decaying corpses of two Titans, each one at least 15m tall, and a street-wide battlefield of demolished houses and collapsed building. There were the obvious signs of a battle, massive holes and collapsed sections where one of the Titans had swung wildly at something. Someone who was reasonably good at fighting with 3D Maneuver Gear would have killed these beasts before they could make a single move, otherwise a mountain of corpses from lesser men would lay about. It was as if someone like Eren had fought these two creatures, but she would've noticed the signs of a third Titan. So what killed these huge creatures?

She turned to the skeleton of one of the Titans, evaporating into the air, and examined the remains. Deep cuts lined what little flesh was left, going deep into the bones and left huge fissures behind. These cuts also lined the other Titan and the entire street, like some bloodthirsty monster had appeared to prey on these two poor unfortunates.

Annie turned her eyes to it's neck to examine the death blow and saw the culprit still stuck in the spinal cord. She climbed atop it and reached to pull it out, but it was stuck. She held tight and pulled with all her might and nearly fell right off the corpse as it gave in and released its hold on the dead body. She examined the weapon closely.

It wasn't very big, only as long as her forearm, and jet black. The blade was triangular and double-sided, sturdy-looking too. The hilt was nothing more than a thin cylindrical piece, ended with a solid metal ring. A good weapon in a fight, but not for killing a Titan.

Annie checked the other body too, and now she had a matching set. She stuffed them down each boot for now and caught up with the rest of the group, already seperated from Mikasa and Armin and heading somewhere else.

Mikasa and Annie were both thinking about the two dead Titans, thought it only went that far.

Annie thought of who could possibly have been able to kill two Titans with only a pair of knives instead of the swords that came with the Maneuver Gear. Nobody came to mind.

Mikasa recalled the man she saw trapped by the Titans, stuck on the ground holding those very knives. Who was he that could kill two Titans at once without any Maneuver Gear? She had no clue.

* * *

Mikasa held Eren tight as a group of Titans closed in on them, coming from every direction. Several were cut down by a man who wore the outfit of a member of the Scouting Legion. Standing on the corpses and staring down at them like they were little children. "Oi, are you kids just going to stand there or what?"

A Titan approached from behind, but suddenly exploded in a rain of guts and gore.

"Hey, hey, hey, can anyone join this party?" A man was striding through the piles of falling flesh, holding a single jet-black knife in his hand. A smile stretched across his face, as if he hadn't just shredded a Titan to pieces with nothing more than his little knife.

"Hey, what's the matter," the man asked cheerfully, "You look like you've just seen a ghost!"

Eren and Mikasa were speechless as they saw the man casually walking up to them, but once again for different reasons. Eren never thought a human being could be so strong and was struck speechless, and Mikasa recognized the man from before.

The soldier from the Scouting Legion was tense and gazed at the man, eyes narrowed, and the man gazed back. He had the same eyes as him. Beneath that friendly smile were eyes cold-blooded enough to freeze hell over.

* * *

The man was currently chained up next to Eren Jaeger as they sat in the middle of a courtroom, the people here deciding whether or not Eren lives or dies and whether or not the man was a threat to humanity or a godsend.

"We cannot take this chance, these two are heretics and an affront to the three goddesses, Maria, Rose and Sina!" A religous man screamed out.

"That's right," a merchant yelled out, "we don't need these two. All we need to do is seal up the gates, then the Titans will never get through."

An argument began to break out between the two men that eventually grew to encompass the entire room. The Military Police and most of the civilians screamed for them both to die, accusing them of being spies sent by the Titans. Eventually these accusations even reached the point were Mikasa was accused of being another spy and the word 'dissected' was thrown out.

Eren gave what he hoped was a rousing speech of how they should trust him and he would not let them down. All that got him staring down the barrel of a rifle with the orders to be terminated immediately. The boy saw the fear that compelled the soldiers to point their weapons at another human being and thought he was going to die right here, right now. Then he heard someone laughing.

It wasn't a laugh filled with joy, as all laughter should, but more like a manic laugh. As if the person that the laughter spilled from had taken leave of their very sanity.

It took everyone a moment to focus their eyes on the man tied up next to Eren, ragged blond hair concealing all but the grin that oozed the poison called madness.

"You people are all so afraid of those overgrown cattle that go around chewing on you like grass, its a good thing they trapped you inside these walls."

People let out vague mutterings and whispers and it spread slowly throughout the people in the court room."Just what do you mean by that," the leader of the Military Police growled out, angry.

"You thought that those piece of shit meatsacs were scary, then I know you wouldn't cut it in the world out there now. You people need your precious Maneuver Gear just to fight them and have a shot at winning, all I need is someting sharp and pointy. And look at your faces, even now, behind your stupid walls, you're still scared to death of those things!"

Cries of outrage exploded throughout the courtroom, even amongst the Scouting Legion, as this person pushed every possible button they had. "That's enough," the MP leader shouted, "Shoot him!" His subordinate trained the rifle on the man and pulled the trigger, an explosion going off as the bullet almost instantly crossed the distance and made the man's head fly backwards, blood leaking from his upturned forehead.

It took almost ten full minutes for order to be restored, many people shouting, but the loudest were Eren and his friends. The clearer-headed people in the room knew what the man really did, he saved the boy's life. "Oi."

Everyone froze, petrified as that voice spoke again. The blond man's azure eyes settled their glacial gaze on the entire room as no one dared move a muscle. He licked his lips, as though parched before speaking, "Have you got that out of your system, or do you want to shoot me again?"

* * *

The plan worked brilliantly, the Female Titan had run right into their trap. Hundreds of razor-sharp harpoons stuck into her skin, wires of the finest made metal running back to their launch point as they held their prey like the sailors of old had to the great beasts of the sea.

Levi descended from his perch on a high branch and perched himself right in front of the Female Titans face. "Just sit right there," Levi said, "I'm going to keep you alive as long as possible and drag every drop of intel you have out of you once I cut you out."

Her large eyes widened and she opened her mouth in an earth-shaking scream. Levi shot back to his high perch and saw dozens of Titans race through the forest, eyes wide and mouths open. His eyes dragged themselves open as he figured out her plan. "She's going to let them eat her to hold onto the inte she hasl!"

Suddenly the entire horde of oncoming monsters dissolved into a cloud of blood, raining down on everyone nearby. No one's eyes failed to open wide in shock. Even the Female Titan, who couldn't even see what happened, was still stunned as she felt blood rain down on her. She felt something land on her head and looked up as it fell right in front of her face.

It was him.

The blond grinned at her and stared back into her eyes with a manic glee, "Now what can all this commotion be about, now? I hope you weren't causing anyone any trouble now."

Nobody moved as the blond stared the Female Titan down, blood still pouring down on them as he turned to look at all the metal wires running throughout her body, connected to the barrels. He let one arm let go of its hold on her head as he gripped his weapon in one hand and swung wide.

The barrels exploded into nothing but splinters, sending their crews flying with shouts of alarm and pain as some caught in their skin. Metal wires snapped and were torn apart, scattered in the wind as it whipped throughout the trees. Sharp barbs were pulled from the Titan's skin and were crushed into oblivion from the pressure of the single attack as it ran rampant.

The Female Titan was free.

The blond man balanced with only his legs and put his hands to his hips, "There now, much better."

* * *

**Trailer End. Feel free to comment on my work here. This is Sniper in the Dark, SitD, saying goodbye. Have a nice day.**


End file.
